Hyakunen no tsuihou: mada koko ni iru
by odt
Summary: for the crime you committed, you are to be exiled of Soul society for one hundred years.""That man would pay, she would make sure of it…" ByaOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: none yet

Rating: T but will change in later chapters

A/N: This is my first Bleach fic, so please be kind. It may not make sense at first but it will, I promise

* * *

**A hundred years ago...**

˝Roku bantai Hanawa Ayame san-seki, for the crime you committed, you are to be exiled of Soul society for one hundred years. You are to report for duty upon your return. If you do not, you shall be seen by this court as "having defected" and, as such, shall be hunted down and executed. You may take what you wish with you. You are dismissed.˝

_They didn't even say where I would be sent…_ she mused, unable to form any other thought.

Everything had happened so fast. She hadn't even seen it coming. No one had listened. They had all thought she was guilty. They had all believed she had tried to kill the lieutenant of squad 6… Kuchiki fukutaicho…

"Hanawa san-seki? Please follow me", said a nameless guard. Ayame was to take her belongings and leave Seireitei…

She hadn't done anything wrong, she had only been defending herself, yet, she was the one exiled… That man would pay, she would make sure of it…

* * *

So this is it. First really short chapter. Sorry about that. I'll make sure to write the next one soon. And it will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is... Not that much longer but I wrote it today, just like the 1st chap. I forgot to mention that I do not own Bleach, if I did Kuchiki Byakuya would be mine... Anyway, the next chapter shall be about Ayame returning to SS. So loads better. More action...

* * *

Why should there be shinigamis only in Japan?

Why should there be shinigamis only in Japan? That is a silly notion for sure. No one had ever thought about it but there are colonies of shinigamis across the world. Ayame had thought there was only seireitei but was mistaken.

During the first few years of her exile, she had wandered in Asia, finding comfort in the ways and traditions of the people around her and the countless countries she was visiting at the time. However, one day, in a country named India, she stumbled across some strange men wearing attires that perplexed her. So she sought them out, trying to understand their ways, to get to know them. They told her they were from a country far way from India, called Britain. The name sounded strange to her, but these men were amazing in their ways, mortal though they were…

And so, Hanawa Ayame, having learned English, decided to travel all the way to this Britain… She would of course still do her duty as a shinigami by killing hollows, but found Europe to be a very interesting place to live.

After 20 years of living in England and France, Ayame found herself fighting hollows on a regular basis. Though, this one day in particular, she met two men… shinigamis, just like her, who were part of a colony.

"I am Ennosuke. And this is my friend Yujiro. You can stay with us if you'd like, we'll introduce you to the others."

This is how Hanawa Ayame spent her exile. Soul Society would see her again, but she would be a different person. All the people who had known her would be surprised… Kuchiki Ginrei, her own taichou, the others, like Ukitake or Shunsui… And above all, Him… She would have her revenge, or at least have her name cleared…

Little did she know that, while she was training, the object of her thoughts was going to die…

* * *

It is actually a very good question, isn't it? Why should there be shinigamis only in Japan?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update, you guys are cool! My inspiration was like a dry desert, I just needed to find the oasis! Am I a poet or what!? So anyway, I hope you'll all like it! I do not own bleach, even though, if i did, and i know i'm repeating myself: Kuchiki Byakuya would be mine... (evil laugh)

what's written in italics : flash backs

**what's written like this:** Ayame's zampakuto (little bastard!)

what's written normally: Ayame's thoughts

And, without further adieu (?) the chappy!

Chapter 3

_FLASH BACK_

_An old man was walking at a slow pace in the deserted streets of Seireitei, closely followed by a young woman. She looked no more than 17 years old but in Soul Society, it didn't really mean anything._

_-Taicho, the girl said, doko ni ikimasu ka?_

_-To see my grandson…_

_-Hai, demo… Ano… why did you need me to come with you, and she added as an afterthought, if I may ask sir._

_-You are the youngest in our division. And yet, you managed to become a third seat in a year's time. I believe you could be of some help to my grandson. He's young, about your age actually, and acts rashly sometimes, he said with a sigh. And he definitely needs to control his temper… I chose you because I want you to help him with his training, and also with his temper, without losing yours._

_He stooped and looked at her with a smile. She could loose her temper sometimes and it was rather surprising to see how she would control herself again when that happened. The pair resumed their walk for a few minutes until Kuchiki Ginrei came to halt again. They had reached their destination._

_In the distance was a young man, or rather boy, wielding a wooden sword. The boy didn't notice the two observers_

_-He is quite talented taicho._

_-Of course he is, the old man answered, he's a Kuchiki, wielding a sword with accuracy and beauty is in his blood… I would really like to know what his zampakuto will be like when he has mastered it…_

_Fluid movements, bring __the sword down, once, twice, turn left, swing again, left and right, bring it up above his head, bring it back down… So focused was he on his training that the boy was startled when he heard a voice coming from behind him…_

_-You are getting better, Byakuya._

_-Hello grandpa._

_-There is someone I want you to meet. This is Hanawa Ayame, my third seat. Ayame, this is my grandson, Byakuya._

_The girl bowed, the boy did the same._

_-It is a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san, she said, Taicho told me a lot about you, I look forward to working with you._

_-Work with me? Byakuya sounded surprised._

_In fact he really was: why would his grandfather ask his third seat to help him? His father was lieutenant of squad 6, why was he not the one helping him? Work?_

_-Yes, the captain said, I want her to help you with your training…_

_-But I don't need help, Byakuya replied haughtily._

_Before Kuchiki Ginrei could reply, Byakuya found himself blocking a sword, with his wooden one. The old captain just smiled. Byakuya was too proud for his own good, that girl would put him in his right place if needed, it might actually help, he thought._

_-Be careful with what you say Byakuya, and never turn down an offer to improve your skills. Oh, and Ayame?_

_-Hai taicho, she said smiling, while still looking at the boy._

_-Please make sure he doesn't get hurt too much, I want you to train him, not beat him to a pulp._

_-Hai!_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

How long has it been?

**What a stupid question to ask! It's been a hundred years, give or take a few days.**

Am I really, finally, coming back? How is Soul Society? Has it changed much in my absence?

**You'll finally be able to get your revenge!**

Oui… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, as the French say…

**Do you think he's still vice ****captain?**

How should I know?!

**I didn't ask if you know but what you think!**

Whatever… If he's not, then it means he's captain, which means that Kuchiki taicho either died or retired. Therefore, if that man's the captain of squad 6, then I will have a lot of problems with him… I may even have to fight him as a way to get my revenge…

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ayame, stop squirming, one man said._

_-Let me go, please…_

_-Don't scream or I'll cut your throat, said another man, viciously._

_-Please, fukutaicho…_

_-So beautiful, said the vicious man._

_A hand came to rest on her backside, bringing her closer, letting her feel the man's erection… Ayame closed her eyes. They couldn't do that! They had no right! Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she violently push her attackers off her body with her rising reiatsu. She ran to the corner of the room to retrieve her zampakuto and unsheathed it._

_Her eyes showed all the hatred she was feeling._

_-You'll pay for what you just did!_

_Zampakuto in hand, she was moving forward, really to kill, but before she could do any actual physical damage, a voice was heard from the doorway:_

_-Bakudo no yon: Hainawa._

_And in the dreadful second that followed, Ayame found herself restrained by ropes made of spiritual energy, staring at the face of the man she had looked up to like a father, tears pooling in her eyes…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

  
_

Hanawa Ayame was walking toward Urahara's shoten, approaching it, an aura of confidence surrounding her. She was going home. She would take her rightful place as Third Seat of the Sixth division. Whatever the outcome. Or maybe better… In her hundred years of exile, she had gotten a lot stronger, and her different encounters with the humans had been beneficial… Maybe she could do more than being the third seat… She wasn't sure yet…

* * *

Please, review? I'd feel a lot better! thanks. Here's some vocabulary:

Doko ni ikimasu ka? Where are we going?

Taicho Captain

Fukutaicho vice captain, or lieutenant


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry it's been a while... Lots of tests... orals... urgh! Sorry. So, the usual: I do not own bleach, only Tite Kubo does (lucky bast***) sorry...**

**So here you go: enjoy!**

**REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!!!! PLEASE!!!! Otherwise i'll never update again.... lol, sorry, but seriously, it doesn't take much time to leave a review.**

**Even if it is to criticize me, i don't care, review people: I do! Yes, 'cause I'm a reader, just like you guys!**

**Now, enjoy, and sorry for the outburst... review?**

**Chapter 4**

-Welcome back Hanawa-san !

-Hello Kisuke. Isashiburi desu ne?

-Hai… O genki desu ka?

-Hai genki desu. Don't worry, I'm ready to go back

-As blunt as ever I see… You haven't changed.

-I can assure you, I have, just not the way you thought I would. I think I should actually thank Yamamoto soutaicho for my exile… It was beneficial, said Ayame vaguely…

As she sat down at the small table, Ururu arrived, carrying a plate of cakes.

-The senkai gate will be ready in an hour. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about you? About what you've been doing. Would you like some tea?

-Yes, please. And about my wanderings, there is not much to tell. Suffice it to say that I have come back stronger than I was. I would rather hear about what has been happening here while I was away.

And so, for a whole hour, Urahara Kisuke updated Ayame, telling her about Aizen's treachery, the rise of a half-human, half-shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, the bounto incident, Ichigo saving Soul Society once again.

Ayame was surprised to hear that Kuchiki Byakuya was captain of squad six, but did not let it … that was it, she had her answers. She didn't ask anymore questions, not wanting to reveal too much to the astute shopkeeper.

So much had changed… Was Kuchiki Ginrei still alive? And if so, would she be allowed to see him? Would he want to? After all, he had believed his son…

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_AN: listen to "Never meant to belong" instrumental piece of music by Shiro Sagisu._

_-Taicho, said said one of the men, she was about to commit murder._

_-NO! the girl cried, they were…_

_-She was, said the other man, cutting her off before she could say anything bad. I was right here, she was going to murder Kuchiki Fukutaicho._

_There was nothing she could say. She had the lieutenant of squad six and a noble from the Shihoin clan against her. She could still try…_

_-I was not!_

_-Father, said the youngest of the two Kuchiki, I would not say that if it weren't the truth. I have no reason to lie._

_The man was looking at his father, his eyes betraying nothing._

_He was lying through his teeth, they both were!_

_-I'll kill you Kuchiki, she said struggling, raging._

_They were lying, couldn't taicho tell? They were going to… Surely taicho would say someth…_

_-Hanawa san seki, you disappoint me, he said, his eyes conveying his words more than anything else, so full were they of pain, disbelief and sadness._

_-But taicho…_

_-Take her away, Kuchiki Ginrei said, turning to the two men, his voice full of sorrow, she shall be judged tomorrow._

_-Hai!_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

  
_

The pain in her taicho's eyes had stabbed her heart deeply. He had not even wanted to listen to her. She had tried to explain herself saying that it was ridiculous, that she was too young to be lieutenant, why would she want the position? More to the point: why would she kill to obtain the position? It was no use… They had heard her pleas, but not listened, having judged her already without a really hearing. With two false testimonies, made by two nobles from two influencial clans, her chances had been close to nothing.

It had been so unfair, so unfair…

-Hanawa-san? The gate is ready. Are you?

A pointed look from the shopkeeper told her he was worried. He had been there when it had happened. He was the one she had to when she'd been thrown out of Seireitei. His should was the one she had leant against while her story had come flowing out of her mouth, along with the endless flow of tears. His arms were the ones that had comforted her…

-Kisuke, she sighed, you are too witty for your own good…

The sad smile that graced her lipos was all there was to see. She had not forgotten. Had it not been for him, she might have killed herself, committed jigai*. She was grateful to him, even though she did not show it.

Placing a hand gently on his arm, she leant forward, on her toes, her lips slightly brushing his cheek.

-Hontoni… Arigatou, Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN SOUL SOCIETY

A lone figure was walking through the deserted streets of a particular part of Seireitei. The sun was lodged high in the sky, no clouds to taint this clear, sunny day. And yet, in his heart, the man was victim of an eternal winter, a dark, cloudy and cold winter, as a reminder of what he had lost. The man stopped in front of a tree, his stormy eyes fixing it as a distant, forgotten memory came to his mind…

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ne, Hanawa-san?_

_-What is it?_

_-Why does my grand father like you so much?_

_Ayame stopped stretching and looked at the boy sitting against a tree, surprise clear on her face._

_-I… I do not know…_

_-Do you like him?_

_-Yes. He has always believed in me; ever since I first arrived. He is the one who taught me how to better wield my zampakuto and release shikai safely. If it weren't for him, I would not be here with you now._

_Silence descended between the two young people. After a minute the boy spoke softly, as though to himself,_

_-I suppose I should thank him…_

_-Why?_

_Realizing he had said that part out loud, the boy looked away into the distance, blushing, his hair falling a little more in front of his eyes, so as to hide his rosy cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed. _

_-Because I like you, you're my friend and if it weren't for him, I would not know you…_

_-Thank you… Byakuya…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

  
_

Kuchiki Byakuya was a man of few words, an example of nobility, who had all the traits of a noble born of a very noble clan… Distant, detached, emotionless, he did not get involved in petty matters; his station did not allow it. He was wealthy, his Ginpakukazaharu being the best example of it, for if sold, the precious scarf could buy you ten houses…

He had been taught, from the time he could speak, that he was above everyone else, that he could not associate with the people below his station, the "trash" as they had put it… A definition for nobility could be put into four words: wealth, arrogance, rigidity and aloofness. The world of a noble, especially the head of the clan, revolved around duty, to his family, to his clan, to his job.

Kuchiki Byakuya had defied the rules three times in the past: the first time had been about love, the two others about the promises he had made out of love. He had married Hisana, a commoner, because he had loved her deeply. She had been his safe haven when he would come back from his duties as a shinigami. She had made him smile, she had made him happy. And yet, fate took her away from him after only five years of blissful marriage, an unknown illness slowly killing her…

Losing her had changed him, it had left an replaceable void in his soul. The wall of unconditional trust and love in his heart had been reduced to pieces, small, sharp pieces that cut deeply, relentlessly.

Because of his promise made to his late wife, he had found Rukia, the sister of his late wife, and had adopted her into the clan. This affront, according to the clan elders, had been the second time Byakuya had defied the rules of nobility, and of his clan. And during the incident with Rukia, her almost execution, Byakuya had defied the rules a third time, and it had had consequences:

"one who commits a crime must suffer the consequences. If one is sentenced to death, the execution must take place. Those are the rules. In light of the rules, all personal feelings have no value. The Kuchiki family is one of the four noble families. We are the role models for all shinigami. If we do not obey the rules: who will?"

Someone else had committed a crime, supposedly. And she had been sentenced too.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_-Grandpa?_

_-Yes Byakuya? Said the old man_

_-Where is Ayame? She was supposed to come this morning and I have yet to see her. Has something happened to her? Is she alright?_

_Sitting in his study, the old taicho put down his cup of tea slowly, his face betraying no emotion at all. His voice neutral, he answered:_

_-She will not be coming back Byakuya. She has been exiled._

_-So she's left me, said the boy bitterly. Just like Yoruichi…_

_-I'm sorry Byakuya…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

  
_

Remembering these memories, reminiscing, Byakuya had a valid theory, superstitious though it may have been: he was cursed. Indded, all the women in his life never lasted long… His mother had died giving him birth, Yoruichi, the hell cat, had abandoned him to leave Seireitei with this Urahara Kisuke. Ayame had left too, although a small voice in his mind always added that she had not left of her own free will, but he never listened. Hisana had been with him for five years and then she had died… The only one who had not yet left him was his adopted sister, and yet, he had almost lost her. Kuchiki Byakuya was not a man who believed in curses, but there was a logic to his reasoning, facts that could not be just coincidences, or which could not be just ignored…

He was cursed to feel for women who would eventually leave him.

* * *

AN: a lot of them, **very informative!**

Jigai: means "suicide" in Japanese, yet it is the "seppuku" or "hara kiri" for women. Some females belonging to samurai family committed suicide by cutting the jugular vein with a knife such as a _tantō_ or _kaiken_. The main purpose was to achieve a quick and certain death in order to avoid capture. Before committing suicide, a woman would often tie her knees together so her body would be found in a dignified pose, despite the convulsions of death. _Jigai_, however, does not refer exclusively to this particular mode of suicide. Jigai was often done to preserve one's honor if a military defeat was imminent, so as to prevent rape. Invading armies would often enter homes to find the lady of the house seated alone, facing away from the door. On approaching her, they would find that she had ended her life long before they reached her.

Ginpakukazaharu: very expensive scarf, that Kuchiki Byakuya wears at all times… Actually, he's rarely seen without it… huh… and yet, he's so gorgeous without it…. ( anime drop on the authors head)… Sorry ladies, he's mine!!!! (evil laugh)

JAPANESE WORDS:

**Isashiburi desu ne?****: It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**O genki desu ka?:How are you?**

**Genki desu: I'm fine**

**Arigatou: thank you**

**Soutaicho: general commander**

**Taicho: captain**

**Fukutaicho: lieutenant**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five, it was actually written a while ago (last week) but i had forgotten to upload it. My bad!

Gomen!

Here you go, enjoy, and please, REVIEW...

Chapter 5

IN THE FIRST DIVISION HEAD QUARTERS :

Chojiro Sasabike served his taicho the green tea the old man had requested

-Taicho?

-What is it?

-Roku bantai san seki, Hanawa Ayame's exile is over. We are expecting her today.

The old man didn't move an inch. The only indication that he had heard his lieutenant was the stilling of his hand.

-Call for a captains' meeting at three this afternoon, he ordered quietly.

-Hai taicho.

With that, Chojiro left; he had to find hell butterflies…

* * *

Not far from the previous scene, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing in the corner of the courtyard where the Senkai gate was located, when it opened to reveal a woman with dark reddish hair tightly tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a standard shinigami uniform, but none of them knew her.

-She's of an incredible beauty, said Yumichika, with dreamy eyes, while biting his thumb.

-Who is she? Renji asked

-I dunno, but she seems to know her way around here, one would think she's been here before, Ikkaku answered.

Indeed, the mysterious woman was heading toward the first division building.

-Should we follow her? Asked one of them

-I wouldn't do that if I were you, said a voice from behind them.

Standing not far from them, was Ukitake Jyuushiro, jyuu san bantai taicho. As always, the man was smiling softly, as if he knew something they didn't. Not waiting for the inevitable question that would follow, the captain explained:

-This is the ex-third seat of your division Renji-kun. And her name is Hanawa Ayame.

-"ex"?

-She was exiled a hundred years ago. At the time, Byakuya's grand father, Kuchiki Ginrei, was captain of squad six, and Byakuya's father, lieutenant. She was exiled for trying to murder him. As it turns out, it wasn't the case, the man had lied, but it was too late, she had already disappeared.

Upon hearing this, the three friends turned around to try and catch a glimpse of the woman once again… It was no use though; she had already turned a corner. Renji turned back to Ukitake as he realised something:

-But, we already have a third seat, Richiki. So what's gonna happen to her, if she can't be a third seat in our division?

-I guess she will be assigned somewhere else… I have to go. I need to get Kyoraku taicho and go to the captains' meeting.

-Thank you for the intel, Ukitake taicho, replied Renji.

* * *

Standing behind the closed doors of the first division taicho's office, Ayame was feeling excited and scared at the same time. Sweat was running down her back.

-Damn weather, she muttered.

That's when the doors opened, allowing her to see an old man with a scarred face and a long grey beard, sitting behind an old desk. Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni Soutaicho was looking intently at her. "Nakae" he said.

Ayame walked slowly, all the way to him and came to a stop in front of the desk. She bowed formally and locked eyes with the general commander.

-As requested, I am here to report for duty sir, she said in a neutral voice.

-Very well, it is good to have you back Hanawa Ayame. There is however, a problem we will discuss later at the captains' meeting.

-Why do I have to attend this meeting? I am not a captain.

-I want you to be there so as to formally reinstate you. I want the other captains to see you and know you have come back. Many things have changed since you left and there are captains who do not know you.

-So I've been told, she murmured softly.

-The meeting is in half an hour, I expect you to be on time.

This was her cue to leave. Bowing once again in a formal manner, she left.

* * *

In another part of Seireitei, two friends were chatting. One of them had white hair and gentle brown eyes; the other was wearing a straw hat and a pink haori with flowers. Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui were discussing several matters but the captain of squad 13 had yet to reveal the latest news…

-Do you know who I saw today, Shunsui?

-No, but I'd bet a month worth of paperwork it's someone we haven't seen in a while. Rukia-chan?

-No, she's still in the world of the living with Ichigo-kun, for her patrols, and you don't even do your paperwork, Ise-fukutaicho does it for you. So, anyone else you have in mind?

From the way the white haired man was smiling and the twinkle in his eyes, Shunsui decided to actually turn on his brain this time. A few other ideas then came to mind, but…

-Could it be…? Ayame-chan? She's finally come back then?

-Yes, I saw her going to Genryusai sensei about half an hour ago.

-Has he told her?

-What do you mean? Oh… that… Well, I'm not sure; it would be the right thing to do. But then, it might make her angry, even furious…

-Why? It is wiser to tell the truth from the start.

-Yes, but how would you feel if you were told that you were made innocent 45 years into your exile but just because they could not find you, they let you do the hundred years you were previously supposed to do.

Shunsui didn't reply, there was no need. If told she would definitely get really angry…

After a few minutes spent in silence, Ukitake suddenly got up and turned to his friend and, helping him up he said:

-Come on, we have a captains' meeting to attend to…

-Hai hai! A very interesting one indeed… I wonder how Byakuya-kun will react… This should be indeed very interesting…

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!

I would like to apologize for the wait. I realize i haven't update this story in at least a year. I am sorry. I had lost my inspiration for it. But now it's back!

I would like to thank those who have added this story to their favorite! i'm touched! thank you!

Now, let's go!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The resounding sound of the soutaicho's staff was what started the meeting. Everyone stilled immediately, focusing on the old man sitting just a few meters away.

-A hundred years ago, he started, the third seat of the sixth division was exiled for a crime she had supposedly committed...

-Supposedly? a voice cut him off.

-Yes, Hitsugaya taicho, it turns out she did not committed the crime she was accused of. Today, after the hundred years of exile she had been sentenced to, she has finally come back to resume her position as a shinigami officer.

At this, Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes widened by a fraction. She was here? She had returned? Did she know?

The soutaicho, unaware of his subordinate's lack of attention, had resumed talking, and Byakuya realized he had missed some important information...

-I have decided that, if she passes the test, she will be offered the position at the jyuu san bantai as fukutaicho.

-You must be happy, ne? Juu? Asked the 8th division captain.

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he winked at his best friend. The staff banged on the floor once more.

-Hanawa Ayame, enter!

The doors opened to reveal a slender figure dressed as a shinigami. Her dark reddish hair were the same color as the obi tied around her thin waist. Quickly and quietly, she entered, her soft steps never to be heard. When she stopped in front of the old man, she knelt, bowing her head respectfully.

-Rise, Hanawa Ayame.

She complied, and as she did, her eyes slowly opened to unveil dark grey, almost black pupils.

-Tomorrow, at first light, you will present yourself here. You will then be lead to a place of my choosing where we shall test your strength. Should you prove strong enough, you will be assigned to the position of fukutaicho under Ukitake taicho. There shall be three witnesses for this test: Kyoraku taicho, Soi Fon taicho and Kuchiki taicho.

It was Ayame's turn to be surprised. Her eyes widening imperceptibly.

-If you are not deemed worthy of this position by these witnesses or myself, you will have to start over as an unseated officer. Do I make myself clear?

-Hai, Yamamoto-Sotaicho. I shall do my best to prove my worth to you and to the aforementioned captains.

-Good. This meeting is now over.

A short silence ensued, only to be broken by a weird and creepy voice, that of Kurotsuchi Mayuri:

-Omoshiroi ne? A young girl like you was already a third seat a hundred years ago. You must be something. Would you come to my lab, I find myself curious and I want to do some research. It may hurt a bit, but I'll give you the best conditions to live in.

Ayame turned her black eyes in his direction to glare at him, but she spoke cooly. With fake respect, she said:

-Kurotsuchi taicho, isn't it? I regret to inform you that I am not, nor will I ever be a subject for your research. I have better things to do than play your games.

-Better things to do? My games? Why you little...

-Yare yare, you still haven't lost your touch, ne, Ayame-chan?

Turning once again around, this time to face the ever-womanizing captain, Ayame smiled. She had always enjoyed his well timed remarks. It always worked in calming her.

-I don't see why I should, as you seem to enjoy them. Therefore I shall indulge you.

Kuchiki Byakuya had remained. Silently, he had watched as the scientist's question had rubbed Ayame the wrong way, her hands tightening into fists, and as Kyoraku's had calmed her down right after. She had not changed...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ayame and Byakuya were training, the wooden swords clashing rapidly. The force behind each strike was powerful and was draining the boy quickly. That's when he decided to do something different._

_-Bakudo no ichi: sai!_

_Pointing his index finger toward his opponent, Byakuya deftly hopped back a few meters as Ayame's right hand suddenly shot up and countered the binding spell._

_-Eishohaki!_

_But it wasn't a real success. The incantations in general were not her strong suit, much less the abandonment incantation. Ayame had to shield her face with her arms and step back as the two spells made contact and exploded, hitting her in the process._

_-Ayame-san!_

_After the smoke cleared, Byakuya found her examining her forearms. A few burns and scratches were littered on her pale skin. _

_-Ne, Byakuya-san? _

_He looked up at her face, only to see her smirk._

_-You're pretty good at kido I see. I still need to work on mine._

_Her praise made him happy, but a question was burning on his lips._

_-What was that you used just now?_

_-Eishohaki? It's a spell to counteract kido. If not done properly though, as you have just seen, it explodes as it makes contact with what it's used for. Still, she added with an even wider smirk, I deflected your bakudo._

_-Will you be alright? He asked trying to hide his annoyance at her comment and smirk._

_-Yup! I'm good! We can continue... Unless you're too tired, ne, Kuchiki-sama?_

_What she said and the way she said it, made his left eye twitch. Still, he said nothing._

_-Come on, you haven't won yet, Kuchiki-sama :-D_

_Picked, he answered:_

_-Had this been a real fight, I would have won. I would have used another bakudo while you were protecting yourself from the explosion, thus winning!_

_-But you didn't! She smirked_

_Byakuya sighed loudly, tired of her antics._

_-You always have to have the last word, don't you, Ayame-san?_

_Her response to such a tired question was a soft laugh. What could she say to that?_

_-You are right! Come on, your highness, let's get you home and cleaned up! Race ya!_

_Byakuya smile: she was good, but his shunpo was excellent thanks to that hell-cat Yoruichi. She would not win..._

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

_

As Byakuya was reminiscing, Ukitake Juushiro came up to the girl and put a warm hand on her shoulder.

-It's good to have you back, Ayame-chan.

And that seemed to pull the Kuchiki clan head from his thoughts. He had to talk to her.

-Hanawa Ayame.

She looked at him, surprise clear in her eyes, eyebrows up.

-Yes?

He continue with a low and calm voice, surprising her even more:

-I wish to have a word with you.

It was now Kyoraku's turn to cut in.

-Now? He asked, can't you...

-Kyoraku taicho. His tone left no argument as did his eyes. I have a matter to discuss with Ayame. Alone.

The slip up on her name didn't go unnoticed. He had called her by her full name only to use her first name, without any honorifics, which was quite intimate. It didn't make sense. But then again, that man was in complete contradiction with what he had once been. She had been fond of the boy back then. If forced to admit it, she could say, she had found him even handsome. After all, they weren't that far apart. But this man in front of her was not him. Something had changed. He had admittedly grown even more handsome but this distance, this outward cold attitude were nothing of the boy he had once been.

-It's alright Kyoraku-san, I will come by your division later. We'll catch up then. After all, I am not leaving any time soon.

* * *

Next chapter: Byakuya and Ayame are going to talk... about his father... among other things ;-)

* * *

Japanese words:

omoshiroi ne: interesting, isn't it (ne is the "particule" for isn't it, don't you, you know question tags) as in:" wakarimasu ne?" "you understand, don't you?"

in the Hueco Mundo arc, mayuri said that, and i thought it was really creepy, like him actually, so there you go!

jyuu san bantai: thirteenth division

yare yare: well well... Kyoraku says that a lot as well, and i like it! sue me!


	7. Chapter 7

And here is chapter 7! It was a bit difficult to write it: mainly because our dear Kuchiki is not his usual self. I tried to stick to his character traits, but there was need for ooc'ness, so i tried to make the ooc'ness as "Byakuyan" as possible... Hope you enjoy it,

please, i welcome criticism! (as long as it's productive lol) so... Review! Please

FACT: Kuchiki Soujun: for those who don't know, he's byakuya's father!

Given that we don't know whether Kuchiki Ginrei is dead or not, i decided that he would be alive in this story. If you know for a fact that he's dead, please tell me where you got the info :-)

* * *

Chapter 7

In the sixth's division barracks, the stoic captain gestured for Ayame to take a seat. She decided to remain where she was, as she was. The walk from the first division had taken ten minutes. Ten agonizing minutes during which Ayame's anxiety levels had slowly but surely gone up.

He was going to talk about his bastard of a father, she knew it. Would he find excuses, would he condemn his own father, or would he tell her how he had died? Kuchiki Byakuya had brought her here, to a place full of memories, good and bad, and it wasn't to talk about the weather. They had come here to talk about Kuchiki Shoujun. She had so many questions she wanted, no, needed answers for. Unable to withstand the silence, she decided to talk:

-Well? She started grumpily, aren't you going to talk?

Still, he said nothing.

-You have me come all the way here because you wanted to « talk » to me, « alone », there she imitated his low voice, quoting him rather well. And yet, you still don't talk to me. What? Have you lost the ability to speak on your way here?

-No, I am merely trying to breach the subject without having you loosing your temper, which, apparently, I have failed to do.

-Yeah, it's a bit too late for that, Kuchiki-sama. So, how did he die?

The question was not a surprise, nor was the way she just didn't dwadle. She was a master at getting to the point. And completely tactless.

-Kuchiki Shoujun died in the field of duty. During a mission, his group was attacked. He stood alone to give his comrades time to get away. He killed the hollow, but received fatal injuries.

The captain closed his eyes and fell silent once again. How could he continue. Thinking quickly, his emotionless eyes landed on the girl in front of him.

-As he was brought back to Seireitei, he demanded to see my grand-father. He then proceeded to tell him the truth about what happened that night with you.

Eyes wide, she stood up in a flash, her hands coming in contact with the desk and, asked in a hoarse voice:

-What?

-I will not repeat myself.

-You're saying he told the truth about what happened that bloody night and that's all?

The animosity she felt at that moment made her voice rise. Her reiatsu levels then started to fluctuate. She had to stay in control. She had to calm down. She had to keep her cool. However, everything she felt, everything her zampakuto was screaming in her mind, everything was hard to reign over. Taking a deep breath, she held it in for an instant before releasing it slowly. Yosh... Calm enough...

-And in light of this revelation, what did Kuchiki Ginrei do, may I ask?

-After the burial, he went directly to the first division to report what he had learned. He made an appeal to the chamber 46 to revoke your sentence. It was approved but you were nowhere to be found. Yamamoto-soutaicho sent search teams in Japan to locate you, but they all turned up empty.

Byakuya fell silent once more. He did not enjoy talking this much. He was a man of few words. Words were usually unnecessary for him to prove his point. Actions, as they say, speak louder than words. Yet, in this case, there was no other way. Hanawa Ayame deserved an explanation.

Ayame had listened intently, growing furious as the explanation went on. She felt overwhelmed with thoughts, questions, cries of indignation from her zampakuto. If the search teams had found her, she would have been allowed to come back... She had been somewhere else... Europe? India?

In a dark and bitter tone, she asked the question that was central and which would determine her reaction thereafter.

-When did that happen?

-Forty-five year into your exile, he answered quietly.

A burst of reiatsu flared across the room and Byakuya found himself turning toward the victim of that fateful answer, astonishment clearly written on his face. Tendrils of black and red energy were emanating from the girl in random angry spurts.

She was hurting, the flow of emotions visible in the reiatsu that leaked from her body: resentment, fury, agony, pain, physical and emotional. Whether it was directed at him, his words or herself, he had no idea. The last bits of control she seemed to have when this conversation began, abandoned her and she flew at him, her fists hitting his chest in a flurry. She did not know why she was hitting him, he was just the messenger after all, but she was lost, she knew not what or who to hurt, her body acting on instinct and finding the only outlet it could in the form of Kuchiki Byakuya.

She could no longer hold control over her voice either. She wailed, the inarticulate cry bouncing of the walls, a cry of desperation, anguish, and grief that echoed in his heart. The resounding misery of a broken heart.

After a few minutes, the tension eventually evaporated, giving the stoic dark haired man a chance to grab her wrists gently. It left Ayame weakened and shaking. It had all been over 55 years ago. All these years of getting stronger, of hurting, all that anger she'd had... It had all been for naught. The target of her vengeance was long dead. She was left with all that rage, and no focal point for it. She drew back, freeing herself from Byakuya's gentle grip and fell to her knees painfully.

Her honor had been trampled on and now she had no way of getting revenge. He was dead. Kuchiki Shoujun was long dead.

She took a strangled and shaky breath and asked:

-What about the other? The other man who attacked me?

-He has been brought to justice but died a few decades ago.

There was nothing else to say...

-Sou ka. Wakarimasu.

She stood up slowly and noiselessly, brushed off her knees and turned to look at the man whom she had once trained and almost called friend. In the state she was in, she managed to notice the pained look in his eyes. It suddenly unsettled her but she decided to ignore it. She had to cut herself off from any emotions, that of others as well as her own.

-Arigatou, Kuchiki-sama, she said in a dead tone.

For a moment there, it seemed like she was going to add something, but she sealed her lips, thus ending the thanks.

In a moment of compassion, which was rare for the Kuchiki, Byakuya decided to add something:

-My grand-father has retired. As you can see, I am now the captain of the sixth division and the head of the Kuchiki clan. Kuchiki Ginrei has retired from any social responsibility. However, I shall soon visit him and let him know of your return. He will be pleased and will undoubtedly want a word with you. Would you consider joining us for tea when that happens?

He wasn't the type to give anyone an invitation for tea at the Kuchiki manor, but it was in his power to try to make amends for what his father had done, even though he had not been himself. What was more, Ayame had been a favorite of his grand-father, and thus had frequently visited the Kuchiki grounds. For what it's worth, Byakuya thought, it may help ease the pain.

Ayame answered when she felt his eyes boring into hers.

-I will consider it. If you have nothing else to say to me, then, may I take my leave, Kuchiki-sama?

Her tone still sounded lifeless, as if she was on automatic.

-Yes, you may go.

Byakuya was not a man who comforted others, it wasn't his duty, he was not good at it either. Yet, as Ayame was leaving, he found himself, once again, saying something rather uncharacteristic for him and also quite ambiguous:

-Ayame.

Upon hearing his soft voice, she stopped dead in her tracks.

-I am sorry for your loss.

She did not reply, the only indication that she had heard and acknowledged his words was the nod she gave him.

* * *

Japanese words:

Sou ka. Wakarimasu: right, i understand

arigatou: thank you

Please, review?


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty Here's another chapter... pretty long... hope you enjoy it!

**War90**: a little wink at your review (i liked it) ;-)

Chapter 8

Renji was at a loss... On his way back to the sixth division, he had bumped into the woman he had seen that very afternoon. She had mumbled an excuse, eyes downcast, and had been on her way. To say that he was puzzled would have been an understatement. Ukitake taicho had said that she was originally from his division. Did that mean he would work with her in the future? They already had a third seat anyway. So what would she do? Why such an expression on her face just then? Why had she been so withdrawn?

"**Yameteoke, Renji"**, said a strong voice in his mind.

"**Yeah! It's not good for your brain to think so much, I can already see smoke coming from your ears"** another voice said, which sounded more like the voice of a child. A cocky one at that.

"Temera! Who asked for your opinion?" He answered in his mind.

The inner dialogue between the fukutaicho and his zampakuto continued, the only visible evidence of it was the annoyance clearly written on the former's face. One could see little angry drawings around his face.

Yet, the discussion stopped as he came to a halt. He stopped dead in his tracks when, upon entering the office he shared with his captain, he saw said captain at the window, seemingly deep in thought.

-Ano... Taicho...?

-Yes, Renji.

-Here is the report about this morning's incident with the eleventh division.

A curt reply followed, signaling the end of their conversation. But the redhead had something else in mind.

-Why was Hanawa Ayame coming from your office taicho?

Byakuya did not allow surprise to sip into his voice when he asked how he knew her name.

-I saw her earlier with Yumichika and Ikkaku. Ukitake told us her name, and that she used to be in our division.

-I see, the stoic captain said taking his time before adding, there was a matter to be discussed.

-Is she going to be working in our division then?

-No, tomorrow she will have a test. If she succeeds, she will become the lieutenant of squad 13.

-Wow, she must be strong...

-You may go now, Renji.

-Hai, have a good evening taicho.

Again, a curt nod was the only reply.

Ayame was so immersed in her own thoughts that she did not realize she had bumped into a hard body. She just carried on, still trying to figure out what to do now that her revenge was taken away from her. She knew she had to focus on something else... But what?

"**On your job, baka! You have no choice but to live on as though this has never happened"**, came the reply from her zampakuto.

"I know but... But how can I go on with all this when I have all this pent up rage inside me? You must be feeling it too, right? How do you suppose we get rid of that. It's not like it's going to fade away from existence!"

"**The answer is simple: we fight! We concentrate on the duty that is ours. Tomorrow you have that test. Unleash some of it, show your strength, our strength. If we gradually unleash it, we'll be fine... Also, getting an answer from the old man would help I think..."** finished the zampakuto wisely.

"You think I should go to the Kuchiki manor? I really do not wish to give the old man the satisfaction*! Although he made an appeal when he learned the truth, it doesn't change the fact that he didn't believe me in the first place! Him, of all people! He knew I could not do something such as this! To kill my own lieutenant! You were there that night, do you not remember the look he gave us? Do you not remember how hard is hurt? And I should go and have tea with him?" She asked disconcerted. Her bewilderment was equal to the amount of emotional pain she had received with this single expression. That single look had been like daggers, each an every one of them labeled with what she had done and what it brought to the division: opprobrium, degradation, dishonor, obloquy... Shame. She was a shame, the ignominy of her action had marked her as a disgrace. It had hurt so much, so strongly, she had thought she would die when his eyes had landed on her. Like a mirror, after the hit of his stare, she had been shattered.

"**Enough! Ayame! Don't do this to yourself! Go talk to him. He will not have that look in his eyes. Not anymore. He will have answers. You have to trust in this."** The forceful answer was accompanied with a soothing invisible gesture. Suddenly, a dark, blurry figure took form, its dark, clothed hand resting on her shoulder. Ayame turned her head around, eyes bright with tears. A soft feminine voice spoke softly

**-I know this hurts. But look ahead. Be strong, mistress. We will make it through. Our will shall prevail.**

Taking a moment to compose herself, Ayame looked at the figure with a small smile.

-You always know what to say to me, don't you?

The soft voice was heard again,

**-We are two in one, mistress. If you cannot find comfort in others, you will always find it with me. **

With that she disappeared... Leaving Ayame alone on the street... Well, not really alone...

-I'm glad to have you with me... Raiden ;-)

"**Stop calling me that"** the voice said threateningly.

-But it's short and to the point! Your full name is so long!

"**Yes, and I like it that way, thank you!"**

With that, she flash-stepped away. She had people to visit...

When she arrived at the eighth division, she saw lights. Deciding to enter, she was greeted with what sounded like a book hitting something hard... Then she heard:

-Taicho! We haven't finished the paperwork!

Followed by a whiny:

-Mou... Nanao-chan, why so cruel?

-Well, Ise Nanao pushed up her glasses, a look of disdain in her eyes and continued, one of us has to be responsible!

-Demo yo! It's almost time for drinks, was the childish reply.

The pathetic tone made Ayame snicker quietly, thus drawing attention to herself.

-You really haven't changed, ne? Kyoraku Ta-i-cho...she said, punctuating her sentence with those three syllables.

She winked at him and held out her hand toward his lieutenant.

-Hanawa Ayame, hajimemashite fukutaicho-san ;-)

The look of surprise on Nanao's face passed quickly and she took the offered hand, not sure what to do...

-You're supposed to lightly shake it, Ayame whispered to her gently, that's how people in the western countries greet each other.

Doing as instructed, Nanao shook hands with the stranger and realized that her captain was silent. Fearing that he would do something stupid, she turned around, her eyes suspicious, but was unprepared for the sight that greeted her: she saw her captain smiling gently at them. But when he opened his mouth, her astonishment grew to new heights for his voice was quite serious, with a hint of... was it sadness?

-You've been told then, Ayame-chan?

-Yes, Ayame's voice took on a darker tone, I have been told.

-I'm sorry we couldn't find you. Where were you by the way?

-Oh, you know, here and there... Asia, Europe, America... I don't really know anymore... Nor do I care to. This whole charade would've ended then, but because I had decided to travel, it didn't. It's really my own fault, isn't it?

The tone of the conversation changed into something lighter as Shunsui continued:

-Well, you must have learned a few things from your travels though...?

-Yes, a small smile grace Ayame's lips, it wasn't a complete waste.

There she winked surreptitiously at him.

Ise Nanao was feeling completely left out. It was as if she wasn't in the room! Clearing her throat to make her presence (re-)known, she addressed her captain.

-I'm sorry but, we still have paperwork to finish, taicho.

Before Shunsui could say anything, before he could even open his mouth to protest, Ayame turned to the other woman and told her:

-If he gives you trouble, tell me. I have a method that used to work all the time...

And to the lazy captain she said: "finish your paperwork taicho, or else... you know what to expect!"

Said captain looked fearful for a second and in a disbelieving tone he said:

-You wouldn't!

-Oh, I sure would! You have been warned!

This made Nanao unbelievably curious. What could this woman have that was leverage enough for him to, one: look fearful (although it was quite funny to see that look on his face) and two: do his work? She would need to know the secret soon, because her tricks were starting to get old and were not as efficient as before.

Ayame left the building with a smile. It was good to be back. To be among friends. Her depressed and sour mood had evaporated a bit with both the help from her zampakuto and that visit to the eighth division. And she had yet to make her last visit. Even though they were a lot older than her, she considered Ukitake and Kyoraku her friends and it was a nice feeling to see them again. They had been like father figures for her. Father figures and friends and sempai. She had taken a liking to them, and them to her, from the first day.

She could remember that day she had met both of them, in the academy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Some of the captain had visited the academy to talk about their squads to the senior years. She had been one of them. A few months from then, she was going to be a shinigami. When, after their respective speeches, they had taken a break, Ayame had found herself bumping into the white haired captain. Landing on her rear, she had quickly and profusely apologized, on her knees. That's when a hand was held in front of her face. Eyes traveling from the hand, up the forearm, coming to the junction between arm and should, she had looked into kind, warm brown eyes. _

_-You're not going to refuse my help now, are you? The kind voice came out from those lips right below those gentle eyes. And you're not going to stay on the floor either._

_He smiled at her. She smiled at him. _

_Taking his hand she got up and again, felt the need to apologize._

_-Don't! That's okay :-]_

_Another captain decided to butt in:_

_-It's not every day we see a young woman bump into you, Ukitake... Usually, your presence is commanding enough... _

_-Maa Kyoraku, it's been known to happen... What your name, he asked the girl_

_-H-hanawa Ayame, Ukitake taicho, she answered lowering her head..._

_Everyone in the room was looking at them. It made her feel uncomfortable... "I'm so stupid" she thought._

_-Well, Ayame-chan, said Ukitake, I can take a bump, I'm not made of sugar**... So don't feel too bad, ne?_

_-Thank you, Ukitake taicho, answered the girl._

_Her smile was bright and grateful._

_-Kyoraku, why don't we go to the gardens? I would love to see what it has become. It's been a while... Good day to you, Ayame-chan._

_-Ha-hai! She stuttered, good day to you too, Ukitake taicho, Kyoraku taicho._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

A year after that, she had been assigned to the sixth division, as an unseated officer. When she had seen the two of them, she had yet again bumped into the white haired captain... And he had been as nice as the first time... Always good-natured... They had talked for a while and he had asked her if she wanted to train with him, when she had time off of course, to which she had answered positively.

She would go to Ugendo several times thereafter, training with him and Kyoraku...

"ah... good times, good times..." she thought, nostalgic all of a sudden.

The walk to the 13th division was not long but as she drew closer, she heard screeches and screams getting louder and louder. "What the hell is that?" she asked herself. Then a voice was heard, silencing the auditory chaos.

-Maa, maa, Kyone, Sentarou. Mou ii desu. Kyone will prepare the tea and Sentarou will set the table. You're both good at making tea, so please don't fuss :-]

When she came in, Ayame saw two figures, back to back, huffing in annoyance (probably at one another) and the serene white haired captain, eyes closed and a benevolent smile gracing his lips.

He always knew how to diffuse a situation such as this... Years of practice came in handy, especially with his third seats... Feeling the familiar spiritual pressure, he opened his eyes to find Ayame on his doorstep.

-Come in Ayame-chan. I was waiting for you.

She complied with his request and took a seat across from him.

-Ayame, this is Kyone and Sentarou, my third seats, as if to himself he added, I wonder where Kuchiki is?

"Kuchiki? Another? Who could that... Ah... Yes, the adopted sister..." Ayame remembered what Kisuke had said about her... She was cut off from her thoughts by the sound of Ukitake's voice,

-Sentarou, seeing as you're done setting the table, would you go get Rukia?

-Hai taicho, right away. And in a flash, he was gone.

Ayame smirked.

-They sure are a lively pair, those two! And aiming to please as well, she chuckled softly... So, you were waiting for me?

-Yes, I knew you'd come. Did you stop by the 8th division first?

At her nod, he added,

-So you've met Ise fukutaicho then.

-Indeed, she has grown up a lot since I last saw her, her eyes became distant, the memory making her smile she continued, always carrying that big book of hers, even though it was twice her size...

They both laughed amusedly. After a few moments of silence, Ukitake murmured quietly:

-It relieves me to hear you laugh and see you smile Ayame, I was afraid you would react badly to the news.

She knew instantly what he was referring to and told him what she had told Kyoraku:

-Why should I have reacted badly? Her voice held a note of sadness, it was my own fault for not having been in the vicinity... My exile would have been cut short... No... her voice became even more quiet, what hurt was not that you didn't find me. It's that I was found not guilty and didn't know of that. What also hurts is that I will never be able to get retribution...

At Ukitake's inquisitive but gentle gaze, she added:

-You don't know what really happened and I'm afraid I can't tell you either because it hurts too much and also because I wouldn't be the only one affected if I spoke the truth... I... I wish I could tell you Ukitake-san...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both heads turned to see a young woman, of small size, with midnight black hair and big, almost violet eyes.

-Ah! Rukia! Come in, come in! I want you to meet the person who, as of tomorrow, will be the lieutenant of this division. Hanawa Ayame.

At this, Rukia looked at the figure seated across from her captain. Black hair, with a hint of red in them, straight strong back, almost black orbs that landed on her. She was captivating. The strength in those eyes were seen for only but a moment before they closed in embarrassment, a foxy smile playing on her lips.

-Maa maa, it's not determined yet Ukitake taicho. Turning toward the girl she said, nice to meet you, Rukia-san.

-Nice to meet you too, Hanawa-san...answered the Kuchiki.

-No need for honorifics with me Rukia-san. I've dealt with your family enough before to know that i'm no noble. And you, as one, don't need to use honorifics. If I pass the test tomorrow, you can call me Ayame fukutaicho, but please, no honorifics.

Rukia was still stuck on the "dealt with your family"... Feeling more than averagely curious about it, she asked:

-Who did you meet from the Kuchiki clan?

-Well... Kuchiki Ginrei for one, he was my captain a long time ago... her voice got a bit harsher as she continued, Kuchiki Soujun, my former lieutenant and your brother's father. Of course, i've met Kuchiki Byakuya, I used to train him after all... ;-)

-You knew nii-sama when he was young?

-Now, don't put it that way Rukia-san. One would think your brother is an old man now, and that's not what you're implying, is it?

Rukia gasped, becoming instantly red from embarrassment. She tried to reply that, no, that's not what she had meant at all, but stuttered... She was saved from the teasing by her captain...

-Now, Ayame-chan, you've embarrassed the girl, there was a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Rukia, would you like some tea?

They continued talking pleasantly for a while, until they were joined by Kyoraku and his Nanao-chan. The discussion then became livelier with the 8th division captain present.

At some point, Ayame turned to Rukia and looked at her, a cheeky smile painted on her face:

-You know, Rukia-san, I could tell you a few things about your brother no one knows... She wiggled her brows to make her point clearer (if that was possible). At this, the vice president of the shinigami women association (SWA) stood at attention, her curiosity picked for the second time since meeting that woman.

"She has tips on how to make my captain work and she knows things about Kuchiki taicho... We need her!" inner nanao yelled!

-Hanawa-san, she started calmly, would you like to join the SWA?

-Why not, I don't see any harm in that...

Inner Nanao jumped with joy, fists triumphantly in the air...

Rukia answered quietly and sweat dropped

-Oh, you have no idea...

The discussions continued, topics after topics, Ayame described how the shinigamis in other parts of the world were, the cultures she learned about, the languages she now knew... How much Europe changed in the years she had been there...

It was well past eight in the evening when Kuchiki Byakuya stopped by to take Rukia home.

-Good luck for your test tomorrow, Ayame-san! She said.

-Mou, "Ayame" wa ii desu yo! But thanks, Rukia-san.

With that, the Kuchiki siblings left. Rukia felt that her brother was tense... Well, more tense than usual. His stoic façade was the same, but the frown was just a bit more pronounced on his brows...

They spoke for a little while about Ayame. She asked him how he knew her, to which he stated simply that she had been assigned by his grand-father to train him. Other questions followed, answered just as curtly. To stop the flow of incessant questions from his dear sister, Byakuya said:

-We will be late for dinner. Come.

And both flash-stepped away.

At the same time, in the 13th division, Ayame was answering questions after questions, much like the poor Kuchiki with his sister... Her two "father figures" were really curious. For that she was grateful. It took her mind off the one topic she did not want to think about. Their genuine interest in her adventures was a nice change of pace as well. Her trips, everything that had occurred to her during the last hundred years was not as tragic as what had lead her to it and she took pride in her broadened knowledge of the world. This was something she could freely share with the two captains...

"**Talking about sharing**, said her zampakuto,** don't you have something to give them?"**

-Oh! Reacting to the question, that reminds me, I have something for the both of you! Chotto, shitsurei shimasu...

She came back five minutes later, two big bags in hand. At their inquiring stare, she replied:

-These are things that I got for you while I was away.

She handed Ukitake one of the bags and said:

-There are two things: one is candy, as I know you like them, they're called "bêtises de Cambraie", and they're very nice. The other is more meaningful... I don't know if it will work, but I found that scientists and doctors in the world of the living created a cure for your disease. Maybe Kurotsuchi taicho and Unohana taicho could find a way to make the formula work on spirits...

The white haired captain had nothing to reply, a large lump forming in his throat, caused by the thoughtful act of kindness. He took the offered bag and without words, squeezed the hand that held it. Sensing his emotions, Ayame decided a hug wouldn't hurt. In this hug, she felt the unexpressed gratitude. Placing her left hand on his hair, she whispered softly in his ear:

-I truly hope it will work. I know how much you dread the next attack and hate the feeling of weakness it leaves you with afterwards.

Ukitake nodded wordlessly in her neck, not at all offended by the use of "weakness". He knew it was not meant as an insult.

After a moment of silence, Ayame disengaged herself from the hug and turn to the man with the hat and pink haori, smirking:

-It's a good thing your lieutenant has left already or she would skin me alive, she burst out laughing. Here, something from Europe... I know it will go straight to your heart, or rather your stomach here...

The unmistakable clinging sound of glass answered the unspoken question.

In the bag lay three bottles. One contained a green liquid, which she called "absinth" "very strong so drink with moderation!" she said. The other two had the following labels: "liqueur de prune" (plum liquor) "umenohana no shouchuu" and "Calvados" (apple liquor) "ringo no shouchuu". Then she proceeded to explain the uses and manners in which to drink the alcohol she had brought. The last one, "Calvados" was very intriguing, especially since it was to be imbibed by ice cream, or drunk with the ice cream and that in the middle of a meal... Kyoraku expressed his thanks by hugging her senseless.

-That is an usual concept this... "trou normand"... Eating liquor imbibed ice-cream in the middle of dinner, said Ukitake.

Shunsui was already thinking of the ways he could drink his precious stash without Nanao-chan's knowledge...

-Well, it helps eat more, was Ayame's cheeky reply to Ukitake...

The trio continued talking well into the night until it was decreed by Kyoraku, that Ayame needed her sleep. That the man would be responsible enough to say such a thing was shocking, to say the least. When told about this, his only answer was a smile, a wink, and:

-I will see you in a few hours for the test, Hanawa fukutaicho!

It wasn't the case yet, but he had no doubt that she would make a wonderful lieutenant... who knows, even captain someday...

* * *

Japanese words and sentences:

**Yameteoke: stop it (from the verb "yamu", i wrote it as i heard it from zabimaru in the anime)**

**Temera: you! (here idk it's more like "you guys"?)**

**Raiden: thunder and lightning... That's not Ayame's zampakuto's real name though... I got the idea from Yumichika... :-P**

**Mou: enough, in a childish way here**

**Demo yo: again, in a childish way it means "but"**

**hajimemashite: nice to meet you**

**maa: well**

**Mou ii desu: that's okay, (that is enough)**

**Mou, "Ayame" wa ii desu yo! "Ayame" is enough you know! the "yo" is an emphasis marker and sometimes translated by "you know" at the end of a sentence**

**umenohana: plum**

**ringo: apple**

**shouchuu: liquor**

French expressions and words:

**trou normand: apple liquor imbibed ice-cream (usually lemon or apple ice-cream, if memory serves), that you eat before the main course to make some more room in your stomach for what follows... People in normandy (therefore the "normand" part of the name) usually have that whenthey have a long... very long meal , like 5 hours or something... I've experienced that before and let me tell you: it truly works! it's amazing!**

**Calvados: that's the name of the liquor made in Calvados! For those unfamiliar with france (there has to be people interested in that! right?) Geographically and for administrative purposes, france is divided into regions (for example île-de-france, where paris is located), each region is divided into what we call "départements" (smaller areas which then divide into cities and whatnots)... Calvados is a "département"... I hope it made sense ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**War90: now that you've read the chapter, i hope you found the little * ;-) Ayame, for the purpose of this story, will give Ginrei the satisfaction, although, i didn't want to either... I was tempted to do as you said, but you'll see in the upcoming chapter (probably chapter 10 or 11) why she has to go see the old man... thanks for the review though, it was nice!**

**** to be made of suger: i don't know if it is an expression in english... it is in french so i get confused... :-S litterally Ukitake says: "Je ne suis pas en sucre", which means i'm not fragile... I'm not in sugar... whoo... wouldn't that be nice °_° yum yum... sweet sweet Ukitake!**

**Hope you liked that chapter!**

**REVIEW! pwease!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Interlude

A little interlude...

I guess it will make more sense in a few chapters... oh i am such a tease...

**Who is it destined to? More importantly, who is it from?**

**Review to let me know of your theories... It could be anyone! mwhahahahahaha!  
**

Chapter 9 interlude...

I always watch you train. My sweet girl. I am glad to have you for you have such a charming way about you. Ever good-natured, even pleasant to the souls around you.

You are gentle with children. You are thoughtful with elders. You are warm-hearted with all.

What a cruel fate for me then, that I should knowyou only now... The implacable truth of my situation strikes me so painfully. If only I had found you before... If only you had come into my life earlier...

You are ô so blissfully unaware of my feelings for you... You are innocent, like fresh snow, gracious and pure.

Had I known you before, I would have acted, I would have worked unreservedly to gain your affection. I would have lead you down the path of love, holding your hand gently, holding your body tenderly. I would have done everything in my power to preserve you from the life you now lead.

But you are strong, you are fierce. Your resolve remains unshaken when it comes to your duty. You follow orders with that unyielding force, it amazes me.

Those two sides of you: kindness and firmness, they draw me to you, the eternal movement of push and pull...

I love you. I have irrevocably fallen for you, and destiny, as a bitter joke to her I'm sure, will not permit me to express my feelings with honesty. I will never be able to tell you how much my feelings for you are earth shattering. In truth, when faced with my own hellish situation, the only one shattered is me, my mind, my heart, my soul...

I see you when you think no one is looking, after a good training session, you smile, that angelic, beautiful smile.

How I wish those smiles were for me. How I wish you would look at me with those adoringly hopeful eyes. But I am forever the prisoner of my own life. A heatless twist of fate has put you in my way and at the same time, out of my grasp...

Temptation.

I have to resist the temptation you embody. You are innocent, pure, bright, simple and true.

I will not shame you. I will not dishonor your innocence. I will not degrade and destroy your simple and altruistic nature.

I will not smear my name. I will not discredit myself in your eyes of the eyes of others...

But I will stay true to my feelings. I will keep loving you... From afar... Until my last breath...

* * *

**Tsuki mireba**

**Chiji ni mono koso**

**Hanashi kere**

**Waga mi hitotsu no**

**Aki ni wa aranedo...**

* * *

**As I view the moon,**

**Many things come to my mind,**

**And my thoughts are sad.**

**Yet, it is not for me alone**

**That the autumn time has come.**

* * *

**月見れば **  
**千々に物こそ **  
**悲しけれ **  
**わが身ひとつの **  
**秋にはあらねど**

Hope you enjoyed it!

I wrote it last night...

Reviews! please :-\


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

A word of warning: this chapter is about the test, and as such, it will be about fighting... I apologize in advance if it gets boring... It's actually pretty hard to write about a fight!

Anyway, i hope you like and, as i haven't said it in a while: I do not own Bleach... (what a cruel world...)

Enjoy

Chapter 10

It was early, too early in the morning... In different parts of Seireitei, four figures could be seen walking toward a converging point. Three of these figures were wearing white coats, the numbers 2, 6 and 8 imprinted on the back. The fourth figure did not have thatwhite coat, but its steps was strong and unwavering. Ayame's shoulders were squared, her back was straight, her expression and overall countenance were unreadable although anybody passing by would have felt the determination, the unyielding air around her. The only emotion could be found in her black orbs, that deep-rooted desire to prove herself shining brightly in them. "Today is the day I finally go back to active duty", she thought.

She briefly wondered whom her opponent would be for the test. Kyoraku taicho was out of the question as she knew he wouldn't fight her. Soi Fon taicho was something else entirely... Being the captain of squad two and commander of the Onmitsukido corp, her sets of skills were completely different from Ayame's and thus, the fight would not be well balanced. Which only left the captain of squad six, squad that had, after all, been her own before. It seemed appropriate to have him fight her. However, the fact that she had, as per Kuchiki Ginrei's orders, been a senpai to Byakuya, left her wondering... "Why would they want us to fight? For what purpose...?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the three captains, the Soutaicho and Ayame were standing in a secluded area behind the first division headquarters. Silence filled the air, only to be broken by the old but strong voice of Yamamoto Soutaicho.

-Hanawa Ayame, your opponent has been chosen and will be Kuchiki Byakuya. But before you go on with the test there are a few questions that need be answered.

-Please, go ahead Soutaicho-dono.

-What is the nature of your zampakuto?

-It controls lightning sir, and alters the auditory perceptions of my opponents.

At this, Kyoraku tilted his hat up, becoming curious. He had never seen her zampakuto in shikai form. Only the old Ginrei had and from what he had gleaned from the old man, it was impressive. Being a Kuchiki, it had not been easy for Ginrei to say the words, but they were true, and Kyoraku had felt a sense of pride burst forth at his words. He was proud of Ayame, like a father would be proud of the achievements of his progeny.

-Have you reached bankai?

-Yes sir.

An appreciative "oh" was heard from behind the had. Byakuya's and Soi Fon's eyes widening at the response from the visibly calm young woman. The Soutaicho's next question sealed the deal and their surprise only grew.

-Can you materialize your zampakuto?

-Yes sir.

-Then proceed.

At this, Ayame drew her sword, whispering softly the name of her zampakuto. So softly no one heard the name as a flash of lightning streaked across the azure blue sky. The wind blew up, sending particles of sand flowing around. The sound of thunder echoed in the distance. As the dust settled, there, behind Ayame, stood a cloaked figure, half her face hidden behind a curtain of bright blond hair, almost white. The cloak was simple, beige but thick. Yet, as the materialized figure stepped away from behind her mistress, the four captains were astonished when their eyes landed on the two bulges that could be seen on each side of her hips.

-Masaka? Said Shunsui, could it be that we are in the presence of a twin sword wielder?

As if to answer his question, the figure elegantly opened her cloak to reveal two swords, one with a blood red hilt, the other black. Drawing them, the figure showed the examiners twin swords, their curbed shape, twisting them in the morning sunlight making both swords gleam. From one sword, a low rumble could be heard, faintly pulsing. From the other, it seemed that the morning sunlight gleamed on it, in a fashion that could only be considered as "lightning", the speed at which it gleamed reminding the audience what element she controlled.

Tilting his hat back down, Shunsui murmured in an amused tone:

-Impressive. Ne, Kuchiki, I think my sweet Ayame-chan is going to be a handful.

The only answer he received from the stoic man was a clipped "hn".

The soutaicho, who had remained silent during the materialization and show of the girl's zampakuto, finally spoke:

-Very well, Hanawa Ayame, you may prepare for the second part of your test. Same goes for you, Kuchiki taicho.

He nodded at the 2nd division captain who immediately stood up and spoke her piece:

-Let me remind you of the rules. They have been bended accordingly. The fight will end when either one of you has landed twenty blows to the other. There will be no fatal injury, otherwise the examinee shall be disqualified, whether or not she is the one who landed the fatal injury. You are allowed to use an kind of art you see fit in your fight, be it zanjutsu, hakuda, kido, bakudo and houho.

Soi Fon sat back down.

* * *

The two opponents took a minute to assess each other. Byakuya could clearly see the resolve in those black eyes staring back at him. Ayame's stance was relaxed and she seemed almost disinterested. But that disinterested air vanished as the next word was uttered from the soutaicho's lips, "Hajime".

All at once, Ayame's collected facade disappeared, a small smile playing on her lips. Her right foot scratched the dusty floor, positioning itself behind the other in anticipation. She drew her sword swiftly with her left hand.

Byakuya remained impassive, a slight narrowing of his eyes appeared, he waited for her to come to him. But what she did next made him quickly draw his zampakuto and turn around in a flash to block the one coming from behind. The strength in that attack lessened by a fraction and Ayame decided to address her former pupil.

-It is quite ironic, ne? Byakuya-sama. Doesn't it bring back memories...?

In rapid motions, their swords clashed, the only sound heard in the clearing...

Attack... Retreat...

To strike... To block...

For a few minutes, both opponents just struck and blocked, neither gaining the upper hand. The swing of one sword would be blocked by the other. The air was charged with electricity and the two continued fighting until Ayame landed the first blow to Byakuya's arm.

That's when everything shifted. It seemed as though the stoic man only needed that tiny blow to awaken. Raising his hand, he slowly said, "hado no yon: byakurai", which Ayame dodged effortlessly, retaliating in kind, with the same spell. Yet, the spell doubled in force and Byakuya felt himself being grazed by the powerful shot of white lightning.

-Keep in mind Byakuya-sama, that my zampakuto commands lightning. You cannot win with these spells...

-Chire, Senbonzakura...

Ayame came to halt, looking over at the dark haired man. His sword seemed to just float away as pink petals flew around him. She couldn't help it, she chuckled... But her chuckle grew, the more she thought about it. Suddenly unable to contain herself anymore, she burst out laughing, knowing full well that it would piss him off but quite powerless to stop it. She continued laughing, holding her sides withher arms... until the inquiry was made...

-What, pray tell, do you find so amusing in such circumstances?

-Your... your shikai... she breathed out, trying not to laugh more, your shikai is pink! It is so girlish, byakuya-sama...

The word "girlish" just hung in the air, the audience dumbfounded by such reckless use of the word. Did she have a death wish? The sting of being made a joke of angered the Kuchiki and his zampakuto. No ne had ever dared joke about the color of his zampakuto. No one! Kuchiki Byakuya commanded respect, everyone was aware of the deadliness of his blade. No one had ever made fun of him, of them, Senbonzakura and himself. And yet, in some corner of his brain, he thought back to the first time he had released his shikai and found out its color. He, himself, had been put out by it, angry and fearing the reaction of other. Fearing that very thing Ayame was doing at the moment: laughing.

As furious as he was, Byakuya managed to cool down a bit before replying in a dark tone:

-You seem to forget, Ayame, that, although it is pink and "girlish" as you so delicately phrased it, it still remain a weapon, and as such, it is deadly...

She leaped back, at once serious, not a trace of that previous smile on her face. Although his shikai was pink, she knew not to underestimate the noble, or his attacks. Thinking quickly, she tried to figure out a way to block those ruthless tiny blades. "bakudo no hachi jyuu ichi: danku!". A transparent but strong wall emerged as the petals crashed against it. "That won't hold them back for long" she thought, "i'm still wide open".

"Release me" said her zampakuto, with an urgent voice, "or have you forgotten what else we can do!".

Coming back to her senses, Ayame flash-stepped away, close enough to the noble man for him to hear

-Impressive, Byakuya-sama... But not good enough...

"Kokoro wo atare... Kaminari Nazuma!" Her sword divided into two. A flash of lightning streaked once again across the sky, another hitting the floor close to her feet.

Byakuya remained attentive, his eyes trained on the figure he could see through the dust. Focusing his blades to attack the shadow, he moved his hand toward it. Everything then happened in slow motion: a curtain of cherry blossom petals flew toward Ayame, the first petal cutting slightly at her neck. Then a burst of reiatsu was felt and the two glinting swords moved at an incredibly fast pace, almost invisible, to block each petal coming their way. Calling back his blade, Byakuya stepped forward with the intent to strike, aware of his disandvantage: she had two swords whereas he only had one. To reestablish a semblance of balance, he pulled out the sheath of his zampakuto. That way, he would at least be able to block one of them with it.

In the next series of blows and blocks, both shinigami found themselves ties. Byakuya's strikes became more forceful, hitting harder. Ayame's became sharper, more agile. In a flash, Byakuya disappeared, only an image of him left behind. Ayame's eyes widened a second later, when she felt a slash at her back. Stepping away, she let out a howl of pain. The cut hurt but thankfully, it wasn't too deep, although the gash ran from her left shoulder blade to her right hip.

-What was that? She asked.

-Onmitsuhouho, shiho no san: utsusemi... You will not best me, Ayame...

The desire to add "senpai" would have been oxymoronic really... Saying "senpai" would mean he still saw her as someone he could learn from, therefore someone better than him... She had lost this title when she disappeared and even more when, a few years later, he managed to curb the will of his zampakuto, learning shikai. The shift had been broadened when he had gained control over his zampakuto's bankai. He had nothing to learn from the likes of her... She was lower in rank, and that was the end of it.

Ayame squared her shoulders, wincing slightly in pain at the movement, and looked at her opponent dead in the eye.

-I do not know this technique, but rest assured, Kuchiki, that I will not let it happen again, she said through gritted teeth.

The way in which she had said his name made Byakuya inwardly flinch. She had uttered the name with such disdain and venom, it seemed as though she truly felt hatred for him... Then again, two could play at that game...

How she hated the name... Kuchiki... It only reminded her of _him_. Seeing Byakuya in that instant, with that superior look in his eyes had made her think back to the first time she had seen Kuchiki Ginrei, and how he had looked down on her... That night...

Feeling angrier, Ayame let white light erupt from her body and slowly, she whispered her command: "hankyou". Immediately the earth shook violently and a deep rumble exploded, echoing in Byakuya. The roar made his body shudder and he found himself struck still for all but a second, enough time for Ayame to strike him again at blinding speed.

Regaining his senses, the noble shunpoed quickly. But as he stopped to examine the damage, he noticed that in just a second, his old senpai had managed to hit him lightly at seven different place.

-I will win, Kuchiki Byakuya.

And the fight resumed, the two opponents fueled by the burning desire to prevail. And on it went, for what seemed like hours...

At the twelth blow to Byakuya, it was as if time had stopped. Ayame stood a few feet away, breathing heavily, Byakuya panting softly, his dark eyes trained on the girl. She had managed to make this fight difficult. She had even successfully fended off Senbonzakura with her lightning speed, which, in itself, was surprising and worth praising. A frown formed on her brows for a moment, making him aware of her decreasing strength. She did not have the stamina for long fights.

But as soon as the thought entered his mind, it was dispelled by Ayame as she disappeared. A quarter of a second later, a fist landed in his abdomen. Air left his lungs and he stumbled back. Suddenly, rage filled his entire being. How could she land blows like this? He was bitterly reminded of that dark skinned demon cat who used to annoy him to no end when he was a boy. She was just like Yoruichi, fast and irritating to a level unimaginable.

He gripped his zampakuto so tightly his hand shook and pointed it towards the ground.

"Sou ka, I will make the taste of defeat bitter in your mouth... Bankai..."

Ayame's eyes narrowed... She had not expected him to actually use his bankai. She had known this fight would be demanding, strenuous. She had known she would fight a formidable man. But she had never given any thought to the fact that he would loose his cool and try to bankai her ass! Sure, he would actually make it difficult, but she had somehow believed that with him underestimating her, she would gain the upper hand before he could do anything about it... Clearly she had been wrong... And now, she was going to hurt.

The rise of his reiatsu, the killing intent, the wrath in his beautiful dark eyes made her shiver. She had not expected this.

Large blades emerged from the very ground beneath their feet. The sky darkened.

-Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

The woman just froze. The scene before her made her weak in the knees. Such beautiful blades exploding into thousands of cherry blossom petal. She watched them dance for a moments, some of them going to their master. The hypnotic spectacle was the only this she could see. The deadly glint of metal registered but too late on her mind and she found herself cut in different place, much like what she had done to him. Two of the numerous cuts landed on her cheeks, blood flowing slightly.

She moved. In one attack, he had landed ten blows, which totaled to fifteen.

She deftly avoided the next petals and took the one route she did not wish to take. Raising her arms perpendicular to her body, she pointed one at the noble and voiced her final command, "Bankai... Kaminari Nazuma no Megami"...

The last flash of lightning tore at the sky. A harsh cry broke forth from her lips and she launched herself at Byakuya. And although her grip had lessened, although her strength had abated, her spiritual pressure flared up, her speed built up and she plundered the body fighting her...

"One more blow and I win", she thought desperately. In that last attack, she had hit the noble, but the noble had also hit her. They both fell back. Ayame took her final stance, sure of what she was about to do, acutely aware that the last of her reiatsu would leave her after that final attack. Legs spreading a bit, her shikai fading out of sight, she raised her hand and started muttering an incantation, in short, rapid breaths.

The captain could not make out her words, but knew instinctively that she was going to use either hado or bakudo. By the look of her disappearing shikai, and her tired frame, she wouldn't use any hado, so it would surely be bakudo. Using the onmitsukido technique, he shunpoed to different places all at once. If she could not find the real him or if she fired at one of his cloning images, she would fail, and he would win.

Unfortunately for him, Ayame had anticipated his move and closed her eyes slowly, feeling the reiatsu of each clone to make out the strongest and thus, the real opponent. Seeing her eyes close, Byakuya kept shunpoing everywhere but closed in on her surreptitiously.

Ayame opened her eyes and yelled: "Bakudo no kyuu jyuu kyuu: Kin!" her index finger pointed at him.

Black ties sprang forth from nowhere, roping themselves around his arms, torso and back. They suddenly wrapped his spiritual pressure tightly and brought him down in a loud thud.

Walking tiredly to the fallen man, Ayame brought down her sword with a trembling hand and touch his throat gently. Noticing the look he gave her, she whispered just as gently.

-Watashi no katchi da, Byakuya.

Her eyes rolled back and she then felt herself free-falling, only to be caught, a breath away from the ground by strong hands. And as she was losing consciousness, she faintly heard a familiar voice...

-Maa, muridatta ne? Hanawa fukutaicho...

(Well well, you overdid it, didn't you?)...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading, if so (or not) please review, i would like to have your opinion!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello hello!

First of all: I finally found a title for this story! Hyakunen no tsuihou: mada koko ni iru "A hundred years of exile: I am still here"

Hope you like it!

Second of all: you are going to get a surprise in that chapter... I think... Ayame's going to... mwahahaha! read to find out!

And last (of all? :-)): Thanks to all those who review! There may not be a lot of people, but i am really grateful to **ninja-of-twilight **(sorry if i tease you ;-)) and **war90**! All the people who do take the time to review are precious! So minna! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Now, enjoy!

Chapter 11

**Previously...**

**Her eyes rolled back and she then felt herself free-falling, only to be caught, a breath away from the ground by strong hands. And as she was losing consciousness, she faintly heard a familiar voice...**

**-Maa, muridatta ne? Hanawa fukutaicho...**

**(Well well, you overdid it, didn't you?)...**

Ayame awoke an hour later at the fourth division. The bad was soft, she felt warm and did not want to open her eyes... « I won the fight... The least they can do is leave me to rest for a little while... » she thought with a contented sigh...

Remembering the last words she had heard before loosing consciousness, Ayame sat up suddenly, all traces of contentment and fatigue disappearing. The room seemed to move around her and she had to close her eyes for it to stop spinning.

« You're awake » said a cheerful voice she knew all too well...

« Ukitake taicho... »

« You did well, Ayame-chan. I believe it will be some time before Byakuya-kun talks to you though » at that, he smiled, « you did quite a number on him, ruffling his feathers like that... From what Kyoraku told me, he was not happy to have lost the fight ».

« Well, he can't expect me to be at the same level I was a hundred years ago » she answered truthfully, « I did not spend the last hundred year idly... I trained, so much so that sometimes, I would just fall asleep on the training ground... I had a lot to work on, my zanjustsu, my kido... » she trailed off...

Noticing the sudden change in her, Ukitake asked « Why are you sad, Ayame? »

« After my last attack, when he was pinned to the floor, he looked up at me... And I saw how furious he was... He's never shown that sort of emtowards me before... I was too tired to care then, but now, I can't help but wonder why he would have such a reaction... » again, she trailed off, loosing herself in her thoughts, trying to figure out the answer...

Being a noble, a head of the clan, and the most powerful clan in soul society at that, Kuchiki Byakuya was entitled to this « superior » attitude in a way... From the first time she had met a Kuchiki, she had realized that their air of superiority was founded on something tangible: power. Kuchiki Ginrei, being the first she had met, was proof of that. In a fight, he had never needed to release his shikai as there was enough power coming from him to crush any opponent. In his youth, Byakuya had been amazingly strong, and now, although not as close in power as his grand-father, he was still an amazingly strong man, more so than before. Compared to what he had been, it was terrifying.

She had won the fight only because Byakuya had underestimated her, he had not been aware of how much training she had endured, he had never seen her zampakuto, never known about her abilities... It was merely sheer luck on her side. Just remembering the last bakudo spell she had used, one of the highest, and performed perfectly, proved that all her training had born fruit. She had always been weak at kido and had therefore trained on that particular aspect of combat viciously. And it was a success. She had subdued the Kuchiki who had not expected it. "it took the last of my strength though, i'll have to work on it..." she thought.

She had a powerful drive. Vengeance. Vengeance had sharpened her senses, had refined her techniques, had brought her to a higher level of knowledge, of herself, of her zampakuto, and of the world around her.

She was proud of herself, she was better, more acutely connected to her surroundings. Her real weakness was her stamina. Long fights were a hassle. Her fight with the noble had shown just how much she still needed to work on it. She had been drained, to the point of loosing consciousness. Had this fight been a real one, she still would have lost consciousness, the energy restraining the captain would have vanished and he would have won the fight, killing her in the process.

Ukitake realized he had lost his newly found fukutaicho when he saw her gaze out the window, a distant look in her eyes. He decided to give her a few moments to collect her thoughts. But as he saw her hands gripping the blanquets tightly, he opted for a gentle approach, so as not to startle the girl.

"Ayame" he started slowly, bringing her out of her dark thoughts, "the soutaicho will call for a captains' meeting when you are discharge from the infirmary. Apparently, something has caught his eyes in your performance today and he has come to a decision regarding your case".

"Do you know anything about it, Ukitake taicho?"

"Unfortunately no, but it must be important, or he would not call all the captains..."

Ayame took a moment to think...

"Very well then, would you be so kind as to call Unohana taicho sir? I believe I am well enough to go."

"Sure thing, Ayame-chan!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Could you also get me something to write with? I would like to write a note to Kuchiki taicho.".

Nodding, the captain of squad 13 left the room in search of the woman who would free his fukutaicho. Thinking about the paper, he stopped by Kotetsu fukutaicho's office to relay the request, which was promptly done. "She is a good girl, Ayame..." he thought. A hundred years ago, whenever someone was in trouble, he could see Ayame helping. She had always been a kind soul. She always gave comfort to those who needed it, but she also knew when not to intrude. She was the young but sweet and strong presence that many needed... Ukitake could still remember the day when Byakuya had learned of her disappearance. He had not been with Ginrei-san to give the news but had seen the reaction from the young man. It had hurt to see the pain in his eyes... There had been so many disappearances, some of the captains, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Ayame. Both women, in some way, had been a very good influence on the boys Byakuya had been then. They pushed him, teased him, trained him... They had formed a bond. But with both of them vanishing into the night in such a short period of time, the pain had been great for the boy who, by then did not have any friend left...

So if Ayame wanted to write a note, Ukitake knew it was a gesture of kindness, and that she would try to mend things between them. She would probably have to also beat it into him... Stubborn as he was... A note wouldn't be enough... Laughing to himself he thought "ah... Byakuya-kun and his pride..."

He stopped in the corridor when he saw the familiar black braided hair of his division's counterpart.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Unohana was coming out of Ayame's room, a note of discharge in hand. Ayame took her time to dress and, when done with that task, turned to the small table on which sat ink, a brush and a nice sheet of paper. Sitting at the desk, she breathed deeply to allow all the stress and anxiety to leave her body. She had to be calm not to mess her writing. After a few seconds, she slowly took the brush, dipped it into the black ink and started writing her piece.

* * *

Another thirty minutes later, after having dropped by the sixth to leave the note to Byakuya, Ayame was standing, just as she had the day before, surrounded by all the captains.

Stealing a glance at the noble, she noticed the frown on his face. "He, too, must be wondering why they have all gathered" she thought. His thin lips betrayed his annoyance, probably at being called to this meeting, probably at being in the same room as her... She didn't know which one was closer to the truth. And yet, although clearly annoyed, he did not move or say anything, just waiting for the old man seating not far away to speak up and clarify the situation. His wish was soon granted.

"Hanawa Ayame" said the soutaicho. She turned her head towards him, he continued, "after witnessing your fight with Kuchiki taicho, I have decided to promote you to lieutenant of the thirteenth division, under Ukitake taicho."

Sighing internally, she thought: "well... that's nothing new..."

"However" as if sensing her thoughts, "given the power you have displayed, power that you seem to have harnessed well, and given the ease with which you countered Kichiki taicho's attacks..."

"Oups! Oh, Byakuya doesn't seem to like this one bit" she thought, looking at the widening of said man's eyes and the deepening of his frown...

"It has been decided that, after a period of two months, you would be promoted to the position of captain".

Shocked, Ayame just stood, completely still. Everyone in the room was shocked. After only half a second, a chorus of voices erupted suddenly. Some "What?" could be heard, some "amazing!" could be heard... But the most surprising was the throaty laugh that was heard, followed by "Yaru ja nai ka! Hey you! Come by my division, we'll fight!"...

All eyes had widened at the announcement, but none aswide as Ayame's. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she thought she would be given so high a position, especially in such a short amount of time.

The came of the soutaicho brought silence back in the room with a loud bang.

"The purpose of those two months as fukutaicho is to teach you all the duties you will have to fulfill as captain. You will have to learn to fill the paperwork accordingly, lead the training of your squad and when you are not working, you will learn from Ukitake taicho all the things you may need to know to become the captain of the fifth division. Do not be a disappointment." The last bit sounded like a threat... To which Ayame replied respectfully,

"I will show myself worthy of the task you have set for me, Yamamoto soutaicho-dono".

After a second of silence, a voice was suddenly heard:

'It seems to me that it is happening a bit too fast. Can't she have more time as my lieutenant? To learn the intricacies of being a captain of the Gotei takes time..."

All eyes turned to the white haired man who had raised a sensible issue.

"The decision has already been made and ratified by the newly formed chamber 46. There is nothing to be done. It is all set. Now, you may go".

Some turned to leave (the panda and the Bee), but others stayed behind to congratulate the poor soul who, in two months would be their equal (in duty and homework more than anything else, hahaha)... The young woman still had not moved from where she stood, completely immobile. Her mind was spinning, she could not, for the life of her, form any coherent thought. That is, until a warm,friendly hand landed on her shoulder, and another, fatherly, hand landed on her head, ruffling her hair. She turned and saw the white haired and the pink "haoried" captains smiling brightly at her, pride clear in their eyes. Yet, in Ukitake's eyes, one could see a hint of worry, barely visible.

"Congratulations, Ayame-chan, you will do a great job, of that I have no doubt!", words which were followed by a fatherly hug showing just how much he meant them. Then came Kyoraku's congratulations followed by the same strong hug.

She did not reply, only nodded. She nodded to the others who bade her congrats, unable to say anything, unable to utter a word as she knew that if she did, her voice would waver, or worse, break.

Remembering someone, she turned around in search of the dark haired captain of squad six only to find no trace of him. "He must have left rather quickly" she thought, disappointed and dare she say it, a bit bitter...

* * *

In another part of seireitei, the subject of her thoughts arrived at his office, his mind spinning in much the same manner as hers had. Renji, who was sitting at his desk, doing the ever so glorious job of filling boring paperwork, looked up when he heard and felt his taicho arrive. The words he was going to say died on his lips at the sight of his captain. His posture was the same as usual, straight, the noble countenance that was tipically his the same as well. But what shocked the red haired fukutaicho was not the man's unchanging composure, but his eyes. In those midnight blue orbs was an emotion that he could not identify. Nor could he say that he had ever seen it. And yet, that deeply disturbed glint in his captain's eyes shone brightly.

"Renji". The man's voice was a cool as before, low and collected, in complete contrast with what was still visible in those dark, greyish eyes. "Go train the men of our division*. I need to be alone".

The request, although not unusual, sounded odd, especially with that last part. Kuchiki Byakuya never said such things. "I need to be alone". Understanding the need to hurry and do as he was told, Renji left quickly to follow his order.

Just as he was closing the door though, Renji said:

"Taicho, Hanawa Ayame left something for you on your desk".

And with that, he was gone.

The nobleman turned to his desk and picked up the note. Opening it, he took in the sight presented to him. Reafing its contents, he remained still for a few minutes...

On that thin but fine looking (understand: good quality) rice paper were words, written with an elegant hand. In delicate strokes, one could read the following Isshu (tanka, or poem)

"もろともに  
哀れと思へ  
山桜  
花より外に  
知る人もなし"

Morotomo ni

Aware to omoe

Yama-zakura

Hana yori hoka ni

Shiru hitomonashi

On a mountain slope

Solitary, with no companion,

Stands a cherry tree...

Except for you, lonely friend,

To others I am unknown.

* * *

* i just want to clear things up: i know there are women in the division, so i'm not being anti-feminist (after all, i'm a woman so...) It just sounded better that way!

Hope you like the poem: here's a link for this one and many others: .

Enjoy! and review! :-D


End file.
